Boo
by iminyourimagination
Summary: As Ron and Hermione walk from the Library, Ron surprises her with an odd yet intelligent outburst, which leaves hermione a little shocked, and fairly impressed.


Ok, so there have been some problems with my account, and every story I've uploaded had been rated an M, which is stupid, since I never ment it to. I hope you will understand that in the future, if you see a story by me, you will know that it should NOT be rated an M!

I also know that I have been putting up a lot of R/Hr stuff, but its only cos I like them the best.

This is a small fic to read before you fall asleep by accident, if your like me and you stay up reading till god knows when ;)

Hermione sat a table in the Library, sleepy and irritated. She had been awake since five that morning, and it was now nearing eight o clock, which is when she would be thrown out by Madam Pince.

She couldn't concentrate hard enough to do her homework, and had resorted to staring at the pages, baffled by the tiny print of the words on the parchment. Why? She hadnt a clue, but what really bothered her was the fact that she had almost done half of it, until it kicked in.

Her head hit the desk with a sigh, and she now knew that she had given up completely. Harry was at another detention with Umbridge that night, so when she had to go, she couldn't meet him, since the horrid cow had made him go late at night. Eight, to be exact, and of course, he HAD to be punctual.

Ron was a lost cause anyway. She never knew where he was when he wasn't with Harry, and even when Ron was with him, it was like he thought on a totally different brain wave, which wouldnt be surprising, considering the amount of brain he had.

Sure enough, the old bat with her thick spectacles was waddling over with her swatting book in hand, ready to boot her out, so she hurriedly packed away her things and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. '_Goodbye, _miss Granger,' she hissed and tucked her book neatly under her boney arm. Hermione nodded dosily and shuffled toward the exit.

As she heaved the wooden door open, she looked down sadly at her feet. Hermione did want to go back to all those girls with their confidence and their 'beauty' and their gossip. She wasnt perfect, she knew that, but she didnt feel confident enough to be like them. She wasnt pretty like them. She was plain. Her hair wasnt as soft as theirs, it was...plain. the boys all liked them, but she didnt get a wink of notice. She didnt mind that much though, since it didnt seem to matter about her body to her as much as those girls worried about theirs. She had a brain, a heart and working limbs...she should be grateful...

'boo,'

'AHH!' Hermione jumped out of her skin and her bag fell off her shoulder.

'hello, there.' Ron grinned at her, ccreeping out from behind the door, a grin smeered across his face.

'RONALD WEASLEY, you scared the living d-'

'shh, we're in a Library.' He said quietly.

'no we're not!' Hermione hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow, but she continued all the same. 'we're outside of one! Anyway, why did you do that?' Hermione hitched up her bag and began to walk.

'Because I've never seen you do that before, and it was fun.' He said as they started to hurry along the corridor, Hermione looking very angry now.

'well,' she huffed, 'not for me, it wasnt.'

'sorry.' Ron smiled slightly. 'Harry's had to go again. Evil bloody...'

'Language, Ron.' She didn't even look at him, though she caught his irritated look out of the corner of her eye. 'but, I'm afraid you're right... she is a horrid woman. Deserves-'

'a kick up the arse?'

'Ron!'

'what!' he protested 'it's true! She's accusing Harry of commiting an offence in a classroom, when really, all he's been doing is telling the truth about what happened last year! She's just an irritating frog of a woman who deserves to be locked up.' Ron scowled.

Hermione's eyebrows hit the roof at this outburst, but she did agree to herself that he was infact correct, and before she could speak, he continued 'And furthermore, it clearly states in the Educational Wizarding Book of Rights and Rules, that said Professor cannot accuse a student of commiting an act of severe disruption or contradiction without finding the reason behind it. Said teacher must, if the case is not of any offence or predudice, listen and accept the student's words, but not give the student a strong warning or punishment, which includes harm!' Ron was now looking very angry and had crossed his arms.

'Ronald, how did you...when...when-wait, what-?'

'I was researching last night when Harry was asleep.' Ron said, rather embarrassed now. 'she has no right to keep him behind every fizzing night. She's abusing him with that bloody quill of hers! And we cant tell Dumbledore. It's what she wants...'

'you know what, Ron?'

'what?'

'you have a lot more brain than I thought you ever had.'


End file.
